Barista!
by Confessions of a Nerdy Dreamer
Summary: Jeff is a barista at a beach coffee shop, Nick is visiting the beach with friends :


_A/N Hi guys! This is my first Niff story and it's based off a prompt that I got on Tumblr (confessionsofanerdydreamer is my username there) Feel free to send me prompts anytime whether through here or Tumblr, I don't mind :)_

_Prompt: Jeff is a Barista at a beach club and Nick is visiting the beach._

_Sorry for the lack of fluffiness, I wrote this in 45 minutes at 10pm_

Jeff made what felt like the hundredth cup of coffee that day. It was a boiling hot day and the beach was full, but Jeffery Sterling could not comprehend why anyone would want a hot drink in this heat. He turned back to the customer, handing over the beverage with a fake smile and a 'Have a good day!'. Sighing, Jeff leaned against the cool countertop taking whatever moments of rest he could get in between shifts. They were a barista short today and he had only been pulled in last minute to help out, to say he wasn't to happy about the arrangement would be and understatement.

"Hello?" Jeff was pulled from his day dreaming by a husky voice. He looked up and had to restrain a gasp, standing across the counter was one of the most gorgeous boys he had ever laid eyes on. Dark hair and a tanned, muscular chest that almost sent Jeff swooning. Accompanied by his heavenly eyes and Jeff had to remind himself how to breathe. Quickly regaining his composure, he reverted back into barista mode. "Hi! How may I help you?"

"2 iced frappucino's, an iced tea and a diet coke please." smiling, the dark haired boy handed over a $10 note. Jeff took it and rung up his order "I think that's the first sensible order I've heard all day!" they both chuckled and Jeff handed over the drinks. "Enjoy your day at the beach!" Jeff smiled, genuinely this time as the other boy waved goodbye and headed over to where his friends were waiting, joining back into the conversation.

By the time the lunch rush was over, Jeff had totally forgotten about the handsome boy that he had talked to earlier, far to busy serving drinks like a robot to even have time to think about much of anything really. It wasn't until said handsome boy turned up again that Jeff remembered how gorgeous he actually was. "Still working?" "Ah! Mr. 'Sensible Order' is back. Unfortunately, yes I am." "Haha! The name's Nick. You?" "I'm Jeff." he extended his hand over the counter for a handshake and was met with a firm grasp in response. "So, how can I help you?" "4 diet cokes this time, please" Jeff grabbed the drinks whilst Nick pulled a few notes from his wallet. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day!" Jeff said as he handed over the cans. "You too Jeff!" Nick smiled as he walked away. And it was an absolutely breathtaking smile at that.

It was early evening and the temperature had dropped considerably. Jeff had actually pulled on a coat to try and preserve what little body heat his lanky frame retained. By 6pm most of the beach had cleared out, leaving only a few stragglers left wandering on the sand. Jeff stood there thinking about how lovely it would be to just go home and read a book in front of the fire. Or perhaps even play his guitar for a while. A familiar voice woke him from his reverie "You're STILL here?" "I could say the same about you." the blonde retorted. "Touché" replied Nick, raising an eyebrow. "What are you here for this time?" Jeff smiled at the brunette. "3 coffees and a hot chocolate please" "Yes sir!" Jeff mock-saluted and started to power up the coffee machine. "So tell me Jeff, what's such a lovely guy doing out here all day instead of spending it with that special girl... Or guy." Jeff straightened up a little "No, no boyfriend to hang out with even if I had an option. We're a little under staffed at the moment." He put a lid on the the last cup of coffee and handed it over. Nick smiled that angel's smile and thanked him. Quickly pulling out a pen he scribbled on an empty, clean takeaway cup. "Call me sometime." He tossed the cup at Jeff and walked back off in the direction of his friends. Looking down at the cup, Jeff saw a phone number scribbled in messy handwriting on the side of the cup, followed by **Nick :)**

He smiled at himself. Maybe being called into work wasn't as bad as he first thought.

_Any criticisms or reviews are muchly welcome :)_


End file.
